


All I want for Christmas

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [21]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Andrzej jest po prostu biedny z nimi ok, Christmas Fluff, Christmas oneshot, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, First Christmas Together, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Plot What Plot, Tomek ma pewne pytanie, Wilmuga, XXIwiek, wszystko powoli wychodzi na prostą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Świąteczny, fluffiasty oneshot w XXI wiek AU. Sequel "It's a beautifull night" i "Tightrope".Podczas Świąt Tomek nagle wyskakuje z pewnym pytaniem, które niektórym domownikom odbiera spokój na następne dni.Wyjątkowo bez dramatów, świąteczny fluff i wywracająca się choinka.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Tomek Wilmowski/Sally Allan
Series: Wilmuga One shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Kudos: 6





	All I want for Christmas

Senną ciszę w pokoju zmącił zmęczony głos:  
\- To niesprawiedliwe, że macie już wolne…  
\- Hm? – Andrzej Wilmowski bez większych emocji zerknął spod przymrużonych powiek na niego.  
\- No niesprawiedliwe…  
Geograf uśmiechnął się kątem ust, poprawił kołdrę, by się w niej szczelniej zakopać, wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
\- Los nie jest sprawiedliwy – mruknął, ale szybko się obudził, gdy otrzymał oburzone dźgnięcie palcem w bark.  
Zaśmiał się krótko i otworzył oczy.  
Smuga siedział już na łóżku, z wybitnie nieszczęśliwą miną gapiąc się na zegar, który wskazywał godzinę szóstą trzydzieści.  
\- Zatłukę! – warknął z udawanym gniewem Wilmowski – Czegoś mnie obudził?!  
\- Andrzeju… - szare oczy zwróciły się na niego z politowaniem – To ty wstałeś pierwszy, godzinę temu, zerknąłeś na zegarek… potem na kalendarz, a potem z satysfakcją uświadomiłeś cały świat na głos, że nie musisz iść dziś do pracy.  
Wilmowski westchnął na te słowa.  
\- Myślałem, że spałeś.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego, pokręcił lekko głową.  
\- Wracając… to niesprawiedliwe.  
\- Przykro – Wilmowski wyszczerzył się z zadowoleniem – Ale spoko, mam tyle roboty przez święta, że właściwie jestem w pracy już teraz.  
\- Nie będziesz siedział do późna nad papierami.  
\- Hipokryta – odparł mu geograf podobnie stanowczym tonem, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.  
Smuga parsknął cicho, nadal z luźnym uśmiechem.  
Pochylił się nad zakopanym wciąż w kołdrze nauczycielem i delikatnie przesunął palcami po jego włosach. Zwykle tak właśnie robił, gdy wychodził do pracy nawet przed nim.  
Wilmowski złapał jego rękę i ciasno zakrył swoją, uśmiechając się ciepło. Lubił ten gest… malutki, z początku nawet ostrożny, z czasem coraz bardziej naturalny. Powoli przyciągnął go do siebie, unosząc się odrobinę. Z radością poczuł odpowiedź, bez śladu po dawnym uciekaniu od niego.  
Ale Smuga odsunął się szybko, całując go krótko i cofając się. Uśmiechnął się niezręcznie na widok wyczekująco – urażonej miny geografa.  
\- Ja nie mam dziś wolnego – uświadomił go łagodnie.  
Wilmowski westchnął z rezygnacją.  
Nie zdążył jednak wymyślić nawet jakiejś odpowiedzi, gdy nieśmiałe stukanie we framugę drzwi, zwróciło ich uwagę w tamtą stronę. Tomek niepewnie zawahał się w progu.  
\- Mogę was o coś spytać?  
\- Rany, Tomku, masz dziś wolne, po co już wstałeś? – Wilmowski wzniósł oczy do nieba, bo przecież to znaczyło, że dzień rozpocznie się od razu.  
Chłopak zaśmiał się lekko, ale szybko spoważniał, lekko nawet speszony mruknął:  
\- Chciałem was spytać obu… od razu.  
Smuga ocenił go spojrzeniem, z niepokojem wyłapując zdenerwowanie w jego minie. Wilmowski usiadł, też zdezorientowany.  
\- Co się dzieje?  
\- O co chodzi?  
Oba głosy zabrzmiały niemal jednocześnie.  
Tomek nie roześmiał się jednak, jak czynił to zazwyczaj, gdy ci dwaj uczynili coś równocześnie bez ustalania tego ze sobą.  
\- Chciałem… chciałem was spytać, czy… czy mielibyście coś przeciwko, gdyby w drugi dzień świąt kogoś wam… wam kogoś… przedstawił?  
Wilmowskiemu prawdopodobnie zresetował się system operacyjny, bo długą chwilę wpatrywał się w syna bez słowa. Smuga zerknął na niego, po czym spokojnie odparł:  
\- W żadnym wypadku, to bardzo dobry pomysł.  
\- O… dziękuję i… tato?  
\- Ja-jasne – geograf odżył, pokiwał głową lekko bezmyślnie – Czemu nie, pewnie.  
\- A kto to będzie? – spytał, nadal zupełnie nieprzejęty sprawą, Smuga, uważnie obserwując przy tym Tomka.  
\- Ja… wolałbym, żebyście ją poznali i…  
\- Ale dla ciebie… kim jest? – doprecyzował spokojnie.  
\- Ach. To… no… to moja dziewczyna.  
Mina Wilmowskiego nie uległa zmianie, tylko jego oczy się szerzej otworzyły. Smuga z trudem opanował śmiech na ten widok, powoli pokiwał głową. Spojrzał na Tomka bez śladu zdumienia czy niedowierzania.  
\- Jasne, zaproś ją… drugi dzień świąt, tak?  
\- Tak, jeśli… jeśli wam pasuje?  
\- Mnie jak najbardziej… Andrzeju?  
\- Jasne… - Wilmowski wydobył z siebie głos.  
Tomek uśmiechnął się niezręcznie, podziękował i zwiał do siebie, zapewne przekazać nowinę dalej.  
Smuga siłą woli tylko nie zaczął się śmiać, oceniwszy spojrzeniem nadal zdrowo wstrząśniętą minę geografa.  
\- Andrzeju, on ma osiemnaście lat.  
\- Ja wiem… ja tylko… ale… - Wilmowski odżył, pokiwał głową i cicho spytał – Czemu on w ogóle chciał naszej zgody?  
\- Nie tyle zgody, co po prostu no, żebyśmy ją poznali – Smuga wzruszył ramionami – Nie rozumiem, czemu się dziwisz.  
\- Tak, ale… - Wilmowski spojrzał na niego powoli – On powinien wiedzieć, że nie mamy nic przeciwko…  
\- I wie, więc ją przyprowadzi.  
\- Nie. Spytał, czy może i…  
\- Dziwi cię, że o to spytał? – upewnił się Smuga łagodnie.  
\- Powinien wiedzieć, że ma do tego prawo i nikt z nas nie będzie mu czynił wyrzutów, morałów czy…  
\- Myślę, że to wie – podróżnik pokiwał głową – To przecież Tomek, on wie o nas więcej, niż my… - zerknął na zegarek i szybko zmienił temat – Wybacz, ale w sumie to już się prawie spóźniłem do pracy!  
\- Nie jedź na zewnątrz tramwaju!! – krzyknął za nim Wilmowski, gdy jego ciężar życiowy zniknął jakby go wywiało.  
Nie otrzymał jednoznacznej odpowiedzi.

*****

_\- Myślisz, że znamy tę dziewczynę?_   
_\- Albo może Tadek chociaż zna…_   
_\- Właśnie! Myślisz, że Tadkowi już powiedział???_

_> Andrzej! Przestań panikować!_

_\- Nie panikuję!!_   
_\- Po prostu… czemu myślał, że musi spytać?_

_> Może nie myślał tak, może po prostu chciał nas uprzedzić._

_\- Ale mówił to, jakby się bał, że możemy być źli…_

_> Andrzeju, błagam… Tomek siedzi zapewne z tobą w tym samym domu. Idź i z nim pogadaj. Po prostu._

_\- Wyszedł gdzieś._   
_\- Pewnie poszedł się z nią spotkać._   
_\- Jak myślisz, jak długo są razem?_   
_\- I czemu akurat teraz z tym wyskoczył??_

_> Andrzej…._

_\- No co?????_

_> Niepotrzebnie się tak tym przejmujesz, naprawdę._   
_> Tomek to bardzo mądry młody człowiek, jest odpowiedzialny i na pewno nie zrobił nic głupiego. Ufa nam, ufa Tobie. Nie wiem, czemu akurat teraz i czemu wcześniej nic nam o niej nie mówił. Ale jestem pewien, że Twój syn jest świadomy, że staniesz za nim murem w każdych okolicznościach i zawsze jesteś po jego stronie. Wyluzuj!_

_\- Nie wiem, jak Ty to robisz, Janie…_

_> Jak robię co?_

_\- Jak wiesz, co powiedzieć/napisać, żeby wygrać i wiesz od razu, o co mi chodzi…_

_> Znam cię : )_

_\- Mam tylko jedną uwagę…._

_> Słucham cię jedną półkulą, drugą staram się nie dać zjeść…_

_\- PISZESZ DO MNIE W PRACY??_

_> Wyluzuj, nie, dopiero idę na wybiegi._   
_> Co to za uwaga?_

_\- *nasz syn_   
_\- …_   
_\- Jesteś?_

_> Przez Ciebie wlazłem w płot…_

_\- Aww_

_> Serio???? To TEŻ ci Tomek już pokazał?!_

_\- No co? Zaczynam doganiać obecne kody młodzieżowe._

_> Lepiej nie._

_\- Why, bae?_

_> …_   
_> Jestem prawie na pewno pewien, że nie wiesz, co to znaczy…_

_\- „Before anyone else”_   
_\- Nie jestem wapnem, Janie, znam skróty : )_   
_\- …_   
_\- Wlazłeś w drugi płot?_

_> Jesteś okropny…_

_\- Nawzajem, miłego dnia, loml_

_> Tego nie znam…._

_\- Ha! Boomer!_

_> Pozostawię to bez komentarza, Andrzeju…_

Zdał sobie sprawę, że szczerzy się do telefonu, dopiero gdy dyrektor zoo – pan Hakenbeck – odkaszlnął lekko, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Szybko schował telefon.  
\- Przepraszam, mówił pan coś?  
Przełożony uśmiechnął się lekko, zupełnie jakby był doskonale poinformowany, czemu ich zaklinacz zwierząt go konsekwentnie olewał do kilku minut.  
\- Właśnie pytałem, czy ty nigdy nie bierzesz urlopu…  
\- Biorę na święta, jeśli… jeśli bym mógł, to na święta wziąłbym urlop – Smuga lekko się uśmiechnął.  
\- O. Po raz pierwszy od lat, cóż to się stało? – Hakenbeck roześmiał się, widząc jego lekko zmieszaną minę – Żartuję, masz wolne i przez tydzień się tutaj nie pokazuj…  
\- Dziękuję – podróżnik szybko pokiwał głową, nie zamierzając zagłębiać się w ten temat.  
Nadal jakoś nie potrafił werbalizować zwrotów, które opisywałyby jego życie prywatne. Nie przechodziły mu przez gardło jakiekolwiek dosłowne określenia. Mówił więc o obu Wilmowskich „dom” albo „rodzina”, gdy już zostawał zmuszony do odniesienia się do tego.  
Ale nawet w myśli jakoś dziwnie i nienaturalnie brzmiałyby one, gdyby użył ich do opisu Wilmowskiego. Myślał więc tylko po prostu „Andrzej”. I to wystarczyło… przynajmniej chwilowo. Czasami dopadały go przemyślenia, czy nie powinien walczyć ze swoją oszczędną naturą, by nauczyć się używać słów jednoznacznie opisujących relację jego i geografa.  
Powinien… tak, powinien jakoś to wypracować, zmienić swoje podejście… powinien zwalczyć cholerne zmieszanie za każdym razem, gdy Andrzej w jakikolwiek sposób próbował słownie okazać, że łączy ich coś… więcej.  
Nauczył się gestami to oddawać, już nawet nie bał się łapać go za rękę, czy opierać o niego… nawet nie bał się lekko pogłaskać go po głowie, gdy wychodził do pracy. To akurat całkiem lubił. Te gesty były miłe, były czasami trudne ale nie aż tak, jak słowa…  
Z ponownych rozmyślań wyrwał go cichy dźwięk telefonu.  
 _Andrzej_  
Znowu… westchnął sam do siebie, pewien, że oto kolejny raz będzie zmuszony pisać to samo.

_\- Tadek przyjedzie na święta_   
_\- On też nie wie o tej dziewczynie nic… dzwoniłem do niego._   
_\- Pozdrawia cię._   
_\- I mówi, że kupi choinkę… zaczynam się bać._

_> To będzie palma albo kaktus._

_\- Może nie : )_   
_\- Jak tam w pracy?_

_> Jeszcze nie dotarłem nawet do krat, bo piszę z Tobą._

_\- Lmao_

_> Serio dziwnie się Ciebie czyta z tymi skrótami…_

_\- lysm_   
_\- Okay, no nie zawracam już głowy, pracuj i nie pisz, bo mi cię lwy zeżrą jeszcze_   
_\- Do zobaczenia, kup coś do ciasta, wracając_

_> Do ciasta?_

_\- No. Święta idą._

_> Ty umiesz piec?_

_\- To bolało, Janie…._

_> : )_   
_> Love you too_

Odetchnął głęboko, gdy chował telefon. Musiał się wreszcie nauczyć używania wielkich słów.

****

Padał lekki śnieg, ulice wypełniły się spieszącymi do domu ludźmi, z których większość taszczyła wyładowane torby. Na rynku rozłożono stragany pełne świątecznych ozdóbek – mniej lub jeszcze mniej praktycznych – akcesoriów do dekoracji domu, wypieków, których burza zapachów mieszała się z ciężką wonią grzanego wina, choinek, prezentów…  
Smuga zatrzymał się przecznicę przed rynkiem, oceniając zbiegowisko ludzi, zatłoczone przejścia między budkami, śnieg sypiący się na nich wszystkich. Odetchnął głęboko.  
Nie znosił takich tłumów i kontaktowania się z ludźmi, którzy bez wątpienia byli najbardziej skomplikowanym gatunkiem zwierząt. Podjął jednak decyzję…  
Starając się ze wszystkich sił uniknąć włażących na niego ludzi i ominąć ich możliwie jak najszybciej, zaczął wbijać się w masę zakupowiczów.  
Morze zamknęło się nad nim, wchłaniając go w otchłań świątecznych kulinariów, brzęczących tandetnych ozdóbek i rozentuzjazmowanych ludzi.  
Próbował się nie zgubić… próbował to jakoś rozeznać, pomyśleć… wybrać, czekał na nagłe olśnienie, które by go natchnęło i rozwiązało za niego problem pod tytułem „co kupuje się rodzinie na święta?”  
Obszedł plac dwukrotnie, w potem skapitulował. Wybił się z wiru ludzi, podryfował do ławki i tam z rezygnacją ocenił z dystansu to mrowie. Westchnął bezgłośnie.  
\- Dzień dobry, widzę, że nie tylko ja zostawiłam sobie zakupy na ostatnią chwilę! – znajomy, dziewczęcy głos zaskoczył go zupełnie, zerwał się niemal na jego dźwięk.  
\- O, cześć, Sally – uśmiechnął się na jej widok. Osobiście szczerze lubił przyjaciółkę Tomka. Znali się na tyle długo i dobrze, że spokojnie mógłby orzec, że panna Allan należy poniekąd do rodziny. Więc nie uciekł, tylko rzucił luźno – Tak jakoś wyszło… dostałem jeszcze bojowe zadanie kupić „coś do ciasta” – wykonał palcami cudzysłów.  
Sally zaśmiała się lekko.  
\- Jakiego konkretnie?  
\- Świątecznego…  
Sally z rozbawieniem pokiwała głową.  
\- Rozumiem… sugeruję spytać w spożywczaku.  
Smuga powoli skinął z namysłem, ale nie wydawało się, by taka opcja rozwiązywała jego problem. Sally przyjrzała się jego minie. Potem rzuciła swobodnie:  
\- Pomogę panu zdobyć owe „coś”, jeśli użyczy pan siebie jako tarczy wobec tego tłumu… muszę kupić od cholery rzeczy. Chyba, że się pan spieszy…?  
\- Nie, spoko, specjalnie wyszedłem szybciej z pracy – Smuga szybko dokonał w myśli rachunku strat i zysków, rozpisał sobie wirtualną tabelkę SWAT i podjął decyzję – Z chęcią pomogę przebić się przez tłum.  
Sally siłą woli tłumiła rozbawienie, gdy wrócili w niszczycielską toń. Wcale… wcale nie zrobiła tego specjalnie.  
\- Nie lubi pan świąt? – zagaiła po chwili ciszy.  
\- Hm. Klasycznym Grinchem nie jestem, po prostu… - Smuga zawahał się na chwile – Nigdy za nimi nie przepadałem, specjalnie zawsze lawirowałem pracą i wyjazdami tak, by mnie na nich nie było. Nawet rok temu tak zrobiłem.  
\- Mhm. W tym roku pan nie wyjeżdża?  
\- Nie pozwolono mi.  
Sally uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
\- To dobrze. Święta to czas rodzinny, powinno się do nich przekonać… wtedy można poczuć ich magię…  
\- Magię świąt – mruknął cicho podróżnik i nic nie powiedział.  
Sally zatrzymała się przed stanowiskiem z jakimiś bombkami. Chwilę oglądała wystawę.  
\- Co pan myśli?  
\- Szczerze? Tandeta – odparł cicho.  
Sally parsknęła ukradkiem.  
\- Racja, trochę tak… ale te?  
\- Te malowane są całkiem spoko – uznał powoli – Ale z waszymi czterema kotami i psem, szklane bombki mogą być kiepskim pomysłem…  
\- Racja – Sally zamyśliła się – To może pan weźmie te szklane, ja wezmę plastikowe?  
Szare oczy zwróciły się na nią i przez jedną chwilę Sally była pewna, że podróżnik zrozumiał jej intencje. Uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.  
\- Dobry pomysł, choć jedną rzecz kupię wobec tego.  
Kupił więcej niż jedną rzecz, bo Sally zabrała go potem na stanowiska z wypiekami i po bardzo długiej, filozoficznej dyspucie nabyli po paczce zdobionych pierników, karmelowanych orzechów i blasze jakiegoś ciasta, które bardzo pachniało cynamonem.  
Jakoś wtedy chyba przestał się martwić tłumem wokoło, całkiem swobodnie tocząc z nią rozmowę.  
\- Zawsze w święta szłam z tatą po choinkę, po prostu zawsze… dziś też idziemy – Sally na chwilę umilkła, skubiąc ciepłe ciastko, które kupiła przy okazji.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się nagle sam do siebie.  
\- Pamiętam, że kiedyś jak były święta… to jeszcze w Polsce, tak jeszcze Michał był wtedy… nie wiem, miałem najwyżej siedem lat… zawsze szliśmy razem do sklepu, to znaczy zjeżdżaliśmy na sankach do miasta, a tam ciągnęliśmy się przez miasto na zmianę na sankach. Było bardzo dużo śniegu. Mieliśmy chyba jakieś ciasto ogarnąć… - zawiesił głos i dokończył z rozbawieniem – Ale w drodze do domu, jechaliśmy na sankach we dwóch, plus to ciasto no i… no i rozwaliliśmy się sankami na drzewie.  
Sally zaśmiała się lekko.  
\- Ciasto poległo na polu chwały?  
\- Ciasto, sanki i moje dwa mleczne zęby… a Michał miał potem anginę, bo wylądował w zaspie i się załatwił.  
Sally pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem.  
\- Biedne ciasto.  
\- Biedne – zgodził się podróżnik, nim zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy od lat wspomniał na głos zmarłego brata i nie czuł już bólu, gdy to mówił… smutek i poczucie straty, tak… ale też jakieś ciepłe poruszenie na myśl o dawnych dniach.  
\- Nie kupuje pan jeszcze choinki? – Sally wyrwała go z zadumy łagodnym pytaniem.  
\- Nie, choinkę ma ogarnąć bosman.  
\- Czyli dostaniecie sekwoję albo bambusa – roześmiała się.  
\- Ja obstawiłem palmę i kaktusa – najwyraźniej w tym także byli zgodni. Tadek coś z tą choinką odwali, na bank.  
Pogrążeni w swobodnej rozmowie wyszli z rynku. Dopiero telefon przerwał wspominanie świąt z ubiegłych lat.  
Smuga przeprosił Sally spojrzeniem, próbując nie porozbijać bombek w siatce, odebrał.  
\- Tak? Już wracam…  
\- Gdzieś ty był, wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak, wszystko okay, przepraszam, nie miałem wolnej ręki.  
\- A – Wilmowski wyraźnie nie bardzo rozumiał – Okay.  
\- Byliśmy na targach w rynku. Z Sally – Smuga zerknął na towarzyszkę – Sally cię pozdrawia.  
\- Odzdrawiam – zaśmiał się geograf – Przekaż jej od nas wesołych świąt i tak dalej…  
\- Andrzej mówi, „wesołych świat i tak dalej” – zaśmiał się Smuga, nawet nie odsuwając telefonu.  
\- Janie!  
Sally uprzejmie pokiwała głową.  
\- Dziękuję, nawzajem wesołych.  
\- Mówi…  
\- Wiem, słyszałem!  
Sally bohaterskim wysiłkiem opanowała śmiech. W sumie całkiem uroczym było, gdy ten pozornie lodowaty w obejściu człowiek śmiał się cicho do telefonu, trzymając go ramieniem, bo w dłoniach niósł siatki z ozdobami na choinkę i wypieki.  
Oczy mu świeciły, wyraźnie cieszył się nawet tak drobną wymianą zdań z Wilmowskim. Tak, zdaniem Sally ci dwaj stanowczo tworzyli uroczą parę… gdy tylko się nie wyzywali.  
\- Dziękuję za pomoc w zakupach – rzuciła na pożegnanie, gdy podróżnik zaprowadził ją pod dom, by nie wracała sama ulicą.  
\- I wzajemnie – Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko – Wpadniesz do nas podczas przerwy, prawda?  
\- Ja… - Sally śladowo się speszyła – Tak, na pewno… jakoś podczas wolnego.  
I znów szare spojrzenie, którym ją oceniono wydało jej się nad wyraz dobrze poinformowane, wszechwiedzące po prostu. Ale Smuga nie próbował się dopytywać. Szybko ruszył w swoją stronę, z okna w holu widziała jeszcze, jak znów ktoś do niego zadzwonił, obstawiła Tomka.  
Szedł dużo swobodniej niż w rynku, gdy obserwowała go dobry szmat czasu, nim go zaczepiła. Obładowany zakupami, których nie miał zamiaru kupować, szybkim krokiem szedł na skróty przez ośnieżony park.  
On sam też odnotował tę zmianę nastroju, gdy zbliżając się do domu, podniósł wzrok na sypiące się powoli z szarego nieba drobinki śniegu. Uśmiechnął się.  
W domu świeciło się światło. Nie siłował się więc z kurtką, by wyjąć klucze, po prostu zadzwonił do drzwi przy użyciu łokcia.  
Uśmiechnął się na widok Wilmowskiego w progu.  
\- Wesołych Świąt, czy coś! – zaśmiał się lekko, stawiając ostrożnie ładunek na ławie w holu.  
\- Janie, litości, prosiłem o jedną rzecz! – Wilmowski ze zgrozą ocenił siatki.  
\- To wina Sally, ja chciałem kupić tylko tę mąkę.  
\- Mąkę? – Andrzej uniósł brwi.  
\- No… coś do ciasta, tak? W każdym cieście jest mąka. Nie wiedziałem, co konkretnie chcesz, nie sprecyzowałeś i…  
Wilmowski nagle zaśmiał się lekko, cichym tonem wyjaśnił:  
\- Miałem na myśli dodatek do ciasta.  
\- No tak…  
\- Alkohol jakiś.  
\- A! – podróżnik zawahał się, bo tego akurat nie kupił. Odwrócił się w progu, by wrócić do sklepu. Ale ciepłe dłonie złapały go za ramiona, nim zdążył wyjść.  
\- Nigdzie nie idziesz, nie jadłeś nic pewnie do rana. Tadek na pewno coś ma, mniejsza o to – Wilmowski zdecydowanie pokręcił głową.  
Smuga już otwierał usta, by wyłożyć swoje racje. Ale nic nie powiedział, bo delikatnym ruchem stuknięto go w sam koniec nosa. Wilmowski poczekał, aż ich oczy się spotkają.  
\- Nie kłóć się ze mną.  
Odpowiedział uśmiechem, unosząc kąt ust i lekko mrużąc oczy. Wzruszył ramionami i niewinnie odparł:  
\- Gdzieżbym śmiał.  
Otrzymał uśmiech zwrotny, jakby ciepło odbiło się od niego i otoczyło też drugą parę oczu. Wilmowski powoli przysunął się do niego bliżej, przy okazji strzepując śnieg z jego ramion i włosów. Z naganą spojrzał na niego.  
\- Miałeś nosić czapkę.  
Smuga przewrócił oczami.  
\- Nie rób takiej miny! – ofuknął go geograf od razu – To musi być naprawdę straszne, że się o ciebie martwię i…  
\- To się nie martw – uciął nagle szeptem, pochylając się do niego i delikatnie zamykając mu usta swoimi – Nie martw – powtórzył odsuwając się odrobinę – Nic mi nie będzie, serio.  
Za drugim odsunięciem się, Wilmowski wysunął mu się naprzeciw, przytrzymując go lekko za ramiona. Mocniej przycisnął usta do jego warg, nareszcie nie wyczuwając od niego przerażenia czy stresu. Objął go ramionami i oparł głowę o jego bark, z zadowoleniem odnotowując, jak szczelnie objęto go od razu za plecy.  
\- Jesteś zimny – mruknął cicho, z twarzą schowaną w jego obojczyku.  
\- To od serca idzie – odszepnął z lekkim rozbawieniem Smuga, machinalnie gładząc go po plecach palcami.  
Oburzony syk był jasną odpowiedzią i jedyną, jakiej się spodziewał. Dobrze wiedział, że geograf ma średnio dobry stosunek do jego czarnego humoru. Ale nie dał mu dojść do głosu, kolejny raz mieszając z nim oddech. Tym razem ciepłe dłonie przytrzymały go za kark, stanowczo przedłużając chwilę.  
Odsunęli się od siebie powoli, łapiąc znów kontakt wzrokowy. Andrzej uśmiechnął się, widząc z jak bezmyślnym ciepłem wpatrywały się w niego oczy barwy stali. Otrzymał uśmiech zwrotny, ciepły i domowo swobodny.  
\- Wzajemnie, wesołych – odparł cicho geograf.  
\- Taaak, wam też, dzięki, dzięki! – uradowany głos Nowickiego brutalnie przerwał wszelką magię tej chwili.  
Bosman uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście, gdy dwa bardzo zirytowane spojrzenia zasztyletowały jego skromną osobę.  
\- Przecież poczekałem!  
\- Tadku, nie masz co robić?  
\- Mam! – marynarz wyszczerzył się szeroko – Robię ciasto i pieczeń, i tak, mam jakiś dodatek do ciasta!  
\- Cudownie – Wilmowski westchnął ciężko, bo taka deklaracja znaczyła, że Tadek stał w progu już od dosyć dawna.  
Jednak ku jego zaskoczeniu, Smuga nie wydawał się bardzo zmieszany sytuacją. Nawet nie puścił Andrzeja, tylko zerknął na bosmana pytająco.  
\- Gdzie Tomek?  
\- Gada z dziewczyną – Tadek wydawał się przeszczęśliwy z tego faktu.  
\- Mhm – Smuga zerknął na Wilmowskiego, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymał w ostatniej chwili. Wrócił wzrokiem na bosmana – Masz tę choinkę?  
\- Mam!  
\- Choinkową…?  
\- Dlaczego wszyscy we mnie wątpicie?! – oburzył się Nowicki, czyli zapewne Tomek także wyraził swój sceptycyzm odnośnie załatwiania choinki przez bosmana.  
Nikt mu jakoś nie umiał na to składnie odpowiedzieć.  
Tomek dołączył do nich w kuchni już chwilę później, na chwilkę tylko zająknął się, gdy Smuga na pozór luźnym tonem rzucił, że w sumie to poniekąd chyba zaprosił jego przyjaciółkę do nich.  
Przez ułamek sekundy widział w oczach Tomka zdenerwowanie. Potem niedowierzanie i ostrożne wyczekiwanie.  
Uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.  
I Tomek już wiedział.  
Jednak podróżnik nie podzielił się swoimi spostrzeżeniami z nikim, nawet nie drążył tego tematu.  
Święta minęły w luźnej, domowej atmosferze. Nawet Wilmowski nie próbował wyciągnąć od syna żadnych szczegółów.  
Bosman rzucił kilka uwag, ale żadna z nich nie była negatywna.  
A Smuga tylko ukradkiem się uśmiechał…

****

\- Myślę, że ją znamy…  
Smuga westchnął cierpiętniczo i zakrył głowę poduszką, chowając się przed zimnem i wkurzającym gadaniem. Ciepła dłoń pogłaskała go po barku, ale Wilmowski nie przestał mówić.  
\- Myślę, że tak… kojarzę znajomych własnego dziecka…  
\- Mhm.  
\- Masz podejrzenia?  
\- Nie, ale za kilka godzin się sam dowiesz, więc wyluzuj.  
\- Nie jestem zdenerwowany po prostu mnie to ciekawi!  
\- Mhm – zabrzmiała niemrawa zgoda.  
\- Wiesz… - Andrzej gapił się w sufit, z zadumą uznał – Przez chwilę myślałem, że może chodzić o Sally…  
\- Mhm?  
\- No ale… ale potem stwierdziłem, że nie…  
\- Czemu?  
\- Traktują się praktycznie jak rodzeństwo. Przyjaźnią się ile… dziesięć lat? Nieee. To nie Sally.  
\- Mhm – nie wiadomo dlaczego, wydało mu się, że w tej, jakże wylewnej odpowiedzi, czaiło się jakieś rozbawienie.  
Zerknął na niego z namysłem. Ale nic w zakopanym pod poduszką podróżniku nie wskazywało jednoznacznie na to, by ten coś wiedział, ale nie miał zamiaru się podzielić.  
Geograf westchnął bezgłośnie, ale dał spokój. Przesunął się na bok, opierając głowę na jego plecach. Poczuł ruch, Smuga przekręcił się pod nim, by móc go objąć ramionami i przytulić do siebie.  
Ciepło uścisku skutecznie usypiało, zważywszy wczesnoranną godzinę. Wilmowski uśmiechnął się sennie, czując mocne, równomierne bicie serca tuż pod swoją głową.  
\- Za bardzo się tym przejmujesz… - mruknął Smuga, nie otwierając oczu i powoli jeżdżąc palcami po jego barku.  
\- Hm?  
\- Jesteś nadopiekuńczy.  
\- Co? Nie, wcale nie.  
\- Wcale tak… mógłbym ci zrobić szkic behawioralny w oparciu o porównanie ciebie i świeżo upieczonej mamy niedźwiedzia.  
\- To była obelga czy komplement, bo się zgubiłem? – zaśmiał się cicho Andrzej, łapiąc jego dłoń swoją.  
\- Puenta.  
\- Mhm…  
Znów zapadła leniwa, ciepła cisza.  
W którą to ciszę wbił się brutalnie odgłos niefortunnego zeskakiwania z ostatniego stopnia schodów i stłumione „psiakrew”.  
\- Tadek wstał.  
\- Może zmieni zdanie… - Wilmowski cicho wyraził nadzieję graniczącą z cudem.  
Dźwięk gotowanej w czajniku wody rozwiał to jednak doszczętnie.  
\- Kawa… - ucieszyła się jego poduszka wyraźnie, nagle zapominając, że chciała się wyspać.  
\- Wstajemy?  
\- Mhm! – stukanie kubkami i aromat parzonej kawy wyraźnie okazały się lepszym argumentem niż leżenie w cieple.  
\- A mogłem zamknąć drzwi do pokoju… - westchnął Wilmowski, podnosząc głowę.  
Nie dał mu jednak uciec od razu, objął go ramionami, ledwie Smuga usiadł na łóżku i schował głowę w jego barku. Uśmiechnął się, gdy został opiekuńczo otulony i pogłaskany po głowie.  
\- Dzień dobry… - szepnął jakoś miękko.  
\- Dobry, nawet bardzo – wyczuł wręcz, że Smuga się uśmiecha. Potrafił wyłapać to po jego głosie, nawet nie musiał na niego popatrzyć. Czuł ten uśmiech…  
Odsuwając się od niego złapał ciepły, jaśniejący uśmiechem wzrok. Jeszcze nie tak znów dawno w tych oczach nie było tego blasku. Narodził się tak niedawno. Jaśniał z każdym dniem. Coraz pewniejszy, coraz bardziej swobodny. To był jego blask… ich… cholera, jakie on czasami miał szczęście!  
Nawet zapomniał, że miał próbować odgadnąć tożsamość owej dziewczyny. Po raz pierwszy do wielu lat w tym domu panowało świąteczne, swobodne ciepło.  
I właśnie dlatego Wilmowski przegapił wszystkie oczywistości tamtego dnia, jak źle skrywane rozbawienie Smugi, ukradkowe konsultacje spojrzeniami, czy szczerze ubawionego Tomka, piszącego pod stołem do kogoś, gdy ojciec rzucił coś o Sally.  
Przegapił to wszystko całkowicie.  
On jeden żył w błogiej nieświadomości najdłużej, bo aż do przybycia długo wyczekiwanego gościa. Gdy ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi, Nowicki z największym trudem opanował śmiech. Smuga z nieprzeniknioną miną oparł się o blat stołu. Czekał.  
Wilmowski odetchnął głęboko, ruszył do przedpokoju, ledwie dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i cichy głos Tomka dotarł i do nich.  
\- Zacznę się śmiać słowo daję – syknął bosman szeptem.  
\- Cicho – Smuga także bohatersko zwalczał rozbawienie.  
\- Wesołych Świąt! – znajomy, dziewczęcy głos rozległ się w holu.  
\- Wesołych, cześć Sally – Wilmowski najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał, bo spojrzał na syna ukradkiem – To był żart? – spytał po polsku – Czy pokryły się godziny i…  
\- Nie, tato, nie żartowałem – Tomek przeszedł na angielski, spojrzał na ojca poważnie i zapewnił – Wszystko zgodnie z tym, co wam mówiłem.  
Wilmowski zmarszczył brwi. Spojrzał na Sally, jakby oczekiwał od niej jakiejś cudownej odpowiedzi, która by wszystko wyjaśniła.  
Ale ona tylko się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Ale… - zaczął powoli – Nie bardzo rozumiem.  
\- Miałem dziś przedstawić wam moją dziewczynę – przypomniał mu ostrożnie Tomek – Tak?  
\- No tak… ale… ale to jest… Sally.  
Zduszony śmiech Nowickiego poniósł się aż do holu, szybko zagłuszony wymuszonym kaszlem.  
Wilmowski był jawnie zdezorientowany. Powoli spojrzał po dwójce młodych ludzi, która chyba też usilnie tłumiła śmiech.  
\- Chodziło ci o Sally? – spytał, ku jeszcze większemu rozbawieniu całej reszty.  
\- Tak – padły jednocześnie dwie odpowiedzi.  
\- O… okay… to… - Wilmowski powoli skinął głową, potem sam się uśmiechnął i przyznał – Jeśli chciałeś się ze mnie pośmiać, to masz prawo…  
Tomek jednak opanował wesołość. Czekał na ostateczną reakcję.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że chodziło o Sally! – Wilmowski chyba załamał się własnym podejściem – Boże, jaki wyście musieli mieć ubaw! – Sally śmiejąca się w swoją dłoń jednoznacznie to potwierdzała – Nie przypuszczałem… ja… wy się przecież przyjaźnicie… przyjaźniliście… od lat i myślałem…  
\- Tato, to nie jest argument, który w tym domu miałby rację bytu!  
Nowicki chyba zaczął się dusić.  
Wilmowski uniósł dłoń, akceptując racjonalność tego stwierdzenia. Z rezygnacją uznał:  
\- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie.  
\- Tak! – znów dwójka dzieciaków odpowiedziała mu chórem.  
\- Jaka jest więc twoja reakcja? – spytał Tomek bezczelnie.  
\- Nie denerwuj mnie – Wilmowski też zaczął się śmiać, w końcu podchodząc do nich, by przywitać Sally i jednocześnie uciąć nabijanie się z jego osoby.  
To drugie mu nie wyszło.  
Tadek śmiał się w najlepsze. Smuga zakrywał twarz dłonią, by się nie śmiać, ale oczy zdradzały go całkowicie. Nagle Wilmowskiego coś tknęło.  
\- Ty wiedziałeś!  
Smuga parsknął cicho.  
\- Domyśliłem się co nieco…  
\- Czemuś mi nie powiedział!?  
\- Ja też wiedziałem!! – wtrącił się Nowicki.  
\- Ty, Tadku, wiesz o wszystkim, nie liczysz się!  
\- Niemiłe – uznał marynarz na to, jednak ton miał wypełniony dumą. W końcu była to najprawdziwsza prawda.

****

_Na nagraniu przez chwilę było widać tylko śnieg. Biały ogrom sypał się z każdej strony, zasłaniając kamerę. Z poza kadru rozległy się czyjeś głosy, tłumione wyciem wichury._   
_\- Trzymasz to…?_   
_\- Ja nie trzymam, ty to trzymasz…!_   
_\- Ej, nie, czekaj…_   
_\- Nagrywa się już? Cholera… dobra, czekajcie! – szuranie, ktoś przesunął dłoń przy mikrofonie._   
_Na tle śniegu pojawiła się zakapturzona, ukryta w grubej, polarnej kurtce głowa. Zakryta rękawicą dłoń zsunęła z oczu gogle._   
_Teressa Olinder uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Pomachała do kamery._   
_\- Cześć wam wszystkim! Wesołych Świąt! Pozdrowienia z Bieguna Północnego!! – podniosła trochę telefon, by w kadrze pojawiła się też biała plama w tle – Jakby tak zajebiście nie wiało, to byście zobaczyli fajny śnieg! A tak to uwierzcie mi na słowo, że jest tutaj genialnie!! Obozujemy w stacji badawczej, mamy chwilę przerwy w szkoleniu… a tak… STEPH!! – Wrzasnęła przez ramię, na drugim planie pojawił się równie grubo ubrany co ona mężczyzna, który jadł coś z menażki. Zaśmiał się do niej i pomachał do kamery łyżką. Teressa parsknęła lekkim śmiechem – To jest Stephen, lata samolotami i zaraził mnie pasją do latania!! Można powiedzieć, że na niego poleciałam… - dodała ciszej, z rozbawieniem – W każdym razie… Pozdrawiamy was z bieguna, ściskamy mocno i życzymy Wesołych Świąt!! Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się niedługo zobaczyć!! Trzymajcie się!!_

Wilmowski roześmiał się lekko, gdy nagranie się skończyło. Po chwili namysłu wziął telefon i przeszedł do drugiego pokoju.  
Zatrzymał się w progu.  
\- Mówiłem przecież, że to się nie utrzyma… - stojący na parapecie i regale Smuga zmieniał mocowanie choinki do ściany.  
Stojący na stołku Tomek z rozbawieniem trzymał kłujące drzewko, które do mieszkania ledwo się zmieściło, zaklinowało ze trzy razy i teraz artystycznie wywróciło na ziemię. Usiłowali je podciągnąć do pionu od jakiegoś kwadransa. A teraz Smuga kawałkiem liny wspinaczkowej dowiązywał upartego badyla do haka pod sufitem.  
Wilmowski z szerokim uśmiechem przyglądał się chwilę, jak siłowali się z drzewkiem. Oferował im pomoc już wcześniej, ale uparli się, że sobie poradzą.  
\- Powiecie „Wesołych Świąt”? – spytał, unosząc telefon.  
\- Co? – Smuga podniósł głowę – Nie masz co robić? – posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie, unosząc brwi.  
\- Mam, wysyłam video świąteczne.  
\- Wesołych!! – Tomek puścił drzewko, pomachał do kamery.  
Smuga zaklął pod nosem w jakimś innym języku, łapiąc choinkę w ostatniej chwili.  
\- Tak, tak, Wesołych i tak dalej, ale Andrzeju, mógłbyś cholera jasna pchnąć to pieprzone drzewo!? – dodał do siebie.  
Wilmowski odłożył telefon, nie wyłączając nagrywania. Podszedł do choinki, łapiąc ją za pień. Tomek przesunął się nieco, do zaklinowanych w regale gałęzi.  
\- Na jaką cholerę bosman kupił tak ogromne drzewo! – westchnął z rezygnacją Smuga – No pchaj!  
\- Pchnąłem!  
\- Spróbuj z innego kąta… - podróżnik przesunął się po regale, na krótki moment musiał przy tym puścić czubek choinki.  
Ten krótki moment jednak w zupełności wystarczył…  
Tomek odsunął się w ostatniej chwili.  
Drzewko runęło na ziemię z łoskotem, pociągając za sobą Smugę spod sufitu. Wilmowski też wylądował na podłodze, pod kłującymi gałęziami.  
\- Żyjesz? – ze śmiechem parsknął Smuga, usiłując wyplątać się z gałęzi.  
\- Ja tak! Ale choinka chyba umarła!!  
\- Mam nadzieję, że to się nagrało! – śmiejący się z nich w najlepsze Tomek podszedł do telefonu. Podniósł go i ze śmiechem odwrócił kamerkę tak, by objęła jego twarz i rozwalone drzewko za nim – Także ten… dwa zero dla choinki! Wesołych Świąt od nas wszystkich!

Teressa Olinder, grzejąc dłonie o metalowy kubek z herbatą, raz jeszcze odpaliła nagranie. Z ciepłym uśmiechem patrzyła na bitwę pod Choinką Wielką. Wilmowski wysłał jej też kilka zdjęć, większość zrobionych ukradkiem telefonem…  
No, bo nie miała wątpliwości, że Smuga raczej nie był świadomy zdjęcia, upamiętniającego oglądanie z Tomkiem i Sally maratonu filmowego, czy spania głową w dół na fotelu – tak, ten człowiek nie umiał spać i siedzieć prosto – czy chociażby ubierania choinki podczas kłócenia się z Dingiem.  
Postanowiła sobie solennie, że jeśli nie w następne, to jeszcze w kolejne Święta wbije im do Hamburga i nie ma opcji, by tego nie zrobiła! Weźmie Stephena i musi nareszcie wykorzystać okazję do pośmiania się z tych dwóch w realu.

\- Naprawdę nie powiedziałeś mi, choć wiedziałeś… - niedowierzał cicho Wilmowski, wodząc rozluźnionym spojrzeniem po ciemnej linii lasu.  
Zimna, rześka noc trwała wokoło. Rozgwieżdżone niebo wisiało nad ich głowami i tylko biel śniegu mąciła mrok nocy.  
Stojący obok przy barierce balkonu, Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.  
\- Nie miałem pewności.  
\- Kombinator jeden…  
\- No i chciałem zobaczyć twoją minę – dodał bez żadnego zmieszania czy skruchy, patrząc na niego z ciepłym rozbawieniem.  
Wilmowski przewrócił oczami.  
\- Wszyscy mnie w coś wkręcają…  
\- Takie życie – mruknął cicho Smuga, opierając głowę o jego ramię. Chłodna dłoń pogłaskała jego bark i ramię objęło go ciasno za plecy. Uśmiechnął się lekko, zupełnie nieświadomie.  
Trzymając go tak blisko siebie, łowiąc w tle śmiechy Tomka i Sally, którzy właśnie przegrywali w Nowickim w jakąś planszówkę, Wilmowski czuł, że w tej chwili nie ma już nic na tym świecie, czego by mógł chcieć. Też się szeroko uśmiechnął.  
Miał w tamte Święta po prostu wszystko.


End file.
